Irek Ismaren
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual Affiliations: The Galactic Empire A native of Alderaan, Irek Ismaren moves with his mother, Roganda, to the isolated planet Belsavis. When Irek turns five, an Imperial scientist named Nasdra Magrody implants a Subelectronic Converter in the boy's head mainly as an experiment. As a consequence, Irek learns to tap into a Droid's systems and affect it with The Force in much the same way as a Jedi would implant a suggestion into an organic being's mind. For the next several years, Irek learns about The Dark Side from his mother and about Droids from Magrody. When Irek turns fourteen, Roganda executes her plan to summon The Eye of Palpatine to Belsavis as a means to destroy The New Republic and reinstate The Galactic Empire. Irek uses his Subelectronic Converter to summon the ship to Belsavis, but The Eye of Palpatine is destroyed shortly before it reaches the planet. After its destruction, Roganda and Irek flee into the planet's dense jungle. Later, they book passage from Belsavis to Coruscant, where Roganda hires Lord Cronal, a former Prophet of the Dark Side, to continue Irek's Force training. However, Irek loses his temper during a lesson, triggering a Lightsaber duel with Cronal that almost costs Irek his life. Irek is forced to flee. However, a wound to his head causes a total loss of his memories and ability to speak, but his Force abilities remain intact. Roganda saves Irek by placing him in stasis. While Irek is in stasis, his mother has his cranial memory chips upgraded and his body's growth rate accelerated, pushing his height to 3 meters. In addition, Lightsabers are implanted in his wrists, elbows, and knees. Before the process can be completed, Irek breaks free and, robbed of his memories, kills his mother. Without the ability to speak or recall his identity, Irek takes the name Lord Nyax from a Corellian myth, locates an abandoned Jedi Temple, and taps into the Force Wellspring there, increasing his power. While on Coruscant as part of a reconnaissance team, Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade Skywalker, and Tahiri Veila encounter Lord Nyax and seal him in a pit, but he escapes. Irek Ismaren (Lord Nyax) Encounters Although encountering Irek Ismaren might be possible during the time of The New Republic, he is more likely to be encountered as Lord Nyax on Coruscant before or during the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion. Irek Ismaren (Lord Nyax) Statistics (CL 12) Large Human Scoundrel 1/Jedi 6/Force Adept 5 Force Points: 9; Dark Side Score: 12 Initiative: '''+7; '''Senses: Improved Sense Surroundings (Can Sense Surroundings as a Free Action), Use the Force: +12 Languages: '''Basic, Binary Defenses Reflex Defense: 25 (Flat-Footed: 24 (Lightsaber Defense: 26)), Fortitude Defense: 25, Will Defense: 27; [[Deflect|'''Deflect]] Hit Points: 90, Damage Threshold: 30 Immune: Disarm attempts Offense Speed: '6 Squares '''Melee: 'Lightsaber +12 (2d8+9) 'Melee: 'Lightsaber +7 (2d8+9) and Lightsaber +7 (2d8+9) with Double Attack 'Melee: 'Lightsaber +2 (2d8+9) and Lightsaber +2 (2d8+9) and Lightsaber +2 (2d8+9) with Triple Attack '''Ranged: By Weapon +10 Base Attack Bonus: +9, Grab: '''+15 '''Attack Options: Channel Aggression, Double Attack (Lightsabers), Point-Blank Shot, Power Attack, Triple Attack (Lightsabers) Special Actions: Disruptive, Force Power Adept (Mind Trick) Force Power Suite (Use the Force +12): Battle Strike, Mind Trick, Move Object, ''Surge'' Force Techniques: Force Point Recovery, Improved Sense Surroundings Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 12, Dexterity 13, Constitution 13, Intelligence 7, Wisdom 12, Charisma 12 'Talents: Channel Aggression, Deflect, Disruptive, Force Perception, Force Power Adept (Mind Trick), Lightsaber Defense, Weapon Specialization (Lightsabers) Feats: Double Attack (Lightsabers), Force Sensitivity, Force Training (2), Point-Blank Shot, Power Attack, Skill Focus (Mechanics), Triple Attack (Lightsabers), Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +9, Mechanics +14, Persuasion +12, Use Computer +11, Use the Force +12 (May substitute for Perception checks; may use Mind-Affecting Force Power against Droids) Possessions: Lightsaber (6 (Implanted); Self-Built), Subelectronic Converter Category:Humans